Can you Hold This?
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: No you bloody ferret I won't! It's not my JOB Malfoy. My JOB is to keep your finances, to organize your schedule, throw office functions, and to run this office properly. My JOB, however, is not to turn away onenight stands that want a relationship.


New Draco/Ginny Story...review!

Thanks to Rallyecho27 for the amazing help.

-lainie

"Ginevra Weasley! You goddamn red head bint! Get back in your office this instant!"

"NO Draco Malfoy, I won't you son of a bitch arrogant arse."

"I'm your boss-"

"You may be king of the world but frankly I don't give a damn. I am not your servant. I work hard and I do my job well!"

"I'm only asking you to do something-"

"Malfoy I am your personal business assistant, NOT your BIRTHDAY PARTY PLANNER!"

I stood in the hallway looking at a supposedly calm Draco Malfoy. But I could see different. Three years of working for him had taught me a few tells. He was boiling. It was not ten minutes ago that king-of-the-world-Malfoy stormed into my office ranting about how his twenty seventh birthday was going to be ruined because his party planner quit when he demanded she find him three tons of snow for the end of June. What the bloody hell he planned to do with the snow, I have no idea.

"Weaselette you WILL plan my party-" He yelled, his grey eyes dark with anger.

"No you bloody ferret I won't! It's not my JOB Malfoy. My JOB is to keep your finances, to organize your schedule, throw office functions, and to run this office properly. My JOB, however, is not to turn away one-night stands that want a relationship. It is also not my job to do your laundry, fire your maids when they steal your expensive ties, which I pick up by the way. AND it is certainly not my bloody job to throw your BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"I PAY YOU W-"

"Yes Malfoy, you pay me well. You pay me well to do my job. Not to have to go down to the lobby and tell some poor naïve girl that Draco Malfoy sends his apologies but he won't be able to see you…ever."

"I'll pay you three times what I usually pay you for over time."

I did some quick calculating in my head…and that was a lot of money.

"No snow?"

"No snow." He replied staring at me.

"And if I can't get something, no complaining about it?" I asked skeptically.

"Fine."

"Alright…"

Instantly I knew I was in for a long ride…

I had around four months to plan the party. His birthday was on the fifth of June. I started as soon as possible.

February 15th

"Malfoy…don't you see why-"

"No Weasel."

"Malfoy you're being unreasonable. There is no way-"

"There's always a way. I'm a Malfoy."

"Malfoy why can't you see that having a French maid themed party is trashy and will just be filled with slags?"

"Isn't that the idea?" He said as he raised one perfect pale eyebrow at me, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I let out a cry of disapproval. Draco Malfoy will be the death of me.

_Theme: Glamour_

March 1st

My floo call went off in the middle of the night and somehow I just new it would be Draco…I mean Mal-ferret.

"Yes D-Malfoy?" I asked leaning toward my fireplace.

"I'm coming through." He remarked as if it wasn't two in the morning and I wasn't standing there gaping at him.

"Could I stop you?" I asked sarcastically but he was already gone.

"Have you ever seen this muggle magazine?" He asked as he stepped out of my fire place. He held it up.

"Malfoy is this really what you came to ask me? And where did you get a muggle magazine?"

"I got it from Jeff at the office. And well I was just wondering if you could get in contact with this man that owns it." I sighed.

"Malfoy, Hugh Hefner doesn't want to come to your birthday party."

"Well what about his girls?"

"No Draco…go to bed." And with that I shut my bedroom door.

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked opening my door and sticking his head in my room.

"YES MALFOY! GO HOME." I yelled from my place laying flat on my stomach on my bed.

I groaned. Draco Malfoy was, in fact, going to be the death of me.

_Theme: Glamour_

_Guests: 500 of his closest friends_

March 29th

I was working on obtaining the proper licenses to serve large quantities of alcohol when Draco Malfoy came into my office. I didn't even look up. I knew what he was going to ask.  
"Ginevra can't we discuss the length…"

"No Malfoy. It's utterly ridiculous."

"But it's MY PARTY."

"Yes."

"But…"

"Malfoy there is no way your mother will stay at a hotel so you can have a week long birthday party at the manor. NO."

"Fine!"

I swear Draco Malfoy will be the death of me.

_Theme: Glamour_

_Guests: 500 of his closest friends_

_Time: 7pm until 4am_

April 12th

"Ginevra you know that one white building…"

"No Draco I don't."

"You know that American one."

"Yes?"

"What about having the party there?"

"Draco," I started sounding worn out. "You cannot, under any circumstances, have your birthday party at the White House. I highly doubt the president would approve."

Draco Malfoy will be the death of me if the FBI doesn't get him first…

_Theme: Glamour_

_Guests: 500 of his closest friends_

_Time: 7pm until 4am_

_Place: Malfoy Manor_

May 16th

It was near six at night when I heard a knock on my door. It had to be him.

"Yes Draco?" I asked opening the door to a Draco Malfoy. I looked him up and down.

"Hello Ginny."

"What do you want Draco? Are you drunk?"

"I was just wondering if this was okay to wear to my party?"

"Who is it Ginny?" My mother and brothers called from my kitchen. Then they appeared at the door. My Mum's eyes went wide.

"No Draco, leopard print boxers are not appropriate party attire. Goodnight."

Draco Malfoy will be the death of me…or at least my mother.

_Theme: Glamour _

Guests: 500 of his closest friends

Time: 7pm until 4am

Place: Malfoy Manor

Dress: Cocktail Attire

May 20th

"Draco what the bloody hell is this?" I asked waving the bill around that was on my desk.

"It's a bill."

"I know that you blond haired numbskull! It's what it's for!"

"Oh yeah! What's it for?"

"Draco…!" I said handing over the bill. "I already told you that you couldn't have naked women deliver the invitations to your party! You bloody big headed pain in my arse!"

Draco Malfoy will be the death of me but not before I kill him.

_Theme: Glamour_

_Guests: 500 of his closest friends_

_Time: 7pm until 4am_

_Place: Malfoy Manor_

_Dress: Cocktail Attire_

_Invitations: sent_

June 4th…the day before the party

"But you have to. It's not really an option I give my employees."

"Draco…"

"Ginny you can't put in all this work and then not come!"

"Fine you insolent child! I'll come to the bloody party!"

Draco Malfoy thinks he's king of the world and will be the death of me.

_Theme: Glamour_

_Guests: 500 of his closest friends_

_Time: 7pm until 4am_

_Place: Malfoy Manor_

_Dress: Cocktail Attire_

_Invitations: sent_

_Everything else: Ready…_

June 5th

I stood in Malfoy manor surveying the room. Draco was walking around like he owned the universe and I was at his service.

"Carry this." "Move that." "Help me with this." And the orders just kept coming. My Weasley temper was bubbling close to the surface. Finally the last straw came.

"Weasley…"

What else could he possible need.

"What Draco? What could you possibly need now? I've moved and carried and helped but I really can't do anymore." I was close to tears.

"Can you hold something for me?" He asked staring at me like I've never seen him do before.

"Fine Draco. What is it now?"

And then he did the unthinkable. He stepped toward me. He was so close that I could smell his expensive sent. He slipped his hand into mine. I jumped. I lifted our clasped hands in front of my face. I smiled at him. He pulled my hand toward him. He kissed my knuckles.

Later that night….maybe morning…

Draco and I had been dancing all night and finally it was time to go home.

"So Ginny…" He remarked casually.

"Happy Birthday Draco." He smiled. He slipped his hand around mine.

"Is this something you mind holding?"

I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"Then maybe you won't mind helping me with something else."

And then he kissed me.

If hating Draco Malfoy hadn't killed me…how bad could loving him be?

_Party: success._

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!


End file.
